


Glitter

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Sidney and Geno are wrapping presents





	

"Okay, really, how much glitter does a gift need?" Sidney asked. He sneezed and was convinced that he had glitter in his nose.

"There's not that much," Geno grinned at him. "Except you have some..."

Geno reached out to brush the glitter off his nose. He looked concerned briefly, but then grinned at Sidney, who was sure he now had more glitter on him.

"Why are we using glittery wrapping paper anyways?" Sidney asked as he afixed a bow to the present.

Geno grinned wider at him and part of Sidney was annoyed how cheerful Geno was about all the glitter that covered everything.

"Who doesn't love glitter?" Geno asked. "It will only make everyone happier."

"Sure," Sidney shook his head. "Do me a favour though and wrap my gift with regular wrapping paper?"


End file.
